Far From Perfect
by DGM otaku
Summary: Detention brings two young men together and into an unexpected friendship. Friendship becomes Love. Everything is well. But all good things must come to an end. Drarry slash! With help from happylol97. Rated T for slight language and to be safe. One-Shot.


**A/N: Just a short one-shot. First time ever attempting Drarry ^_^**

TO ALL WHO FOLLOW MY OTHER FICS! I am SO sorry! I haven't had like any inspiration for writing. I'll write a new fic (like this) then just stop and not be able to write anymore. Close to the end of this fic, I did just that, and depended on my friend to help me finish. So…I apologize deeply for the super long delay in chapters.

**Special thanks to my friend happylol97 for all of her help on the one-shot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, and never will own, Harry Potter. All rights reserved for JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Enjoy the fic! Please review!**

"This is all your fault, Potter," Draco Malfoy started as the duo was busy polishing the trophies for their detention. Harry paused in his rubbing to give Draco an incredulous glance.

"You're kidding me, right? You started taunting me, Malfoy," Harry put in. Malfoy glared at the rag he was using.

"Why can't we use magic? We're in a magical school and I doubt we'll even need these silly so called 'skills'. And I wouldn't taunt you if there wasn't so much for me to taunt. Especially with your pampered life."

"My life is far from perfect." Harry and Draco delved into silence, both polishing trophy after trophy. They both opened their mouths a few times to say something, but immediately shut them. Then Harry spoke again.

"Did you know, until I was eleven, my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs?" Draco's frivolous polishing came to an abrupt halt. Harry absently scrubbed the trophy in his hands and continued. "I didn't even know my name until I began primary school." When Harry noticed the still figure beside him, he looked into stormy grey eyes.

"...Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked in an unusually meek voice. Grey eyes followed Harry's hand as it ran through his black locks, mussing up the hair even more so than usual. The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head.

"I don't even know. I suppose...I suppose I just need somebody to talk to. Everyone just makes assumptions about me, and no one wants to know Just Harry..." Harry trailed off, confiding in Draco more of his past, Draco listening intently. The next day, they continued their conversation during detention, and the next and the next, until their week of detention together was over and they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

They bonded more in the Room of Requirements, which Harry had discovered the year previous, and which Draco was forced to use in order to fix up the Vanishing Cabinet that year. That was also where Draco found the scars from Harry's moments of weakness. Chilly days contained robes and long sleeves that covered his arms, so when the rare short sleeved shirt was worn, the marks were noticed immediately. Draco was transfixed. So many scars...so many slashes near the wrist.

Draco confronted him about them and swore to help Harry stop. Because Draco knew, with all of his heart, that Harry wasn't the waste of space he thought he was.

After the war, Lucius and Narcissa moved into a small isolated cottage because of their diminished status. Draco inherited the main manor, and the two moved in together, as their secret meetings soon brought forth feelings of love and devotion. Their relationship stayed strong for a good period of time, but all good things must come to an end.

Harry always had strong feelings associated with neglect. He craved the attention that wasn't given to him as a child, and he found that attention in his Draco. When Draco's job became busy, causing him to stay late into the night, and causing him to have no time with Harry. Draco didn't notice any difference in Harry, based on their maximum hour together daily, but as his job cleared up and his regular hours made an appearance again, he noticed the distance between himself and Harry increase.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Draco questioned over one of their silent dinners. Harry gave him a bright smile and shook his head.

"Not at all." Draco shot a wary glance to his boyfriend, always keeping his worry at the back of his mind.

Draco's worry shot up when long sleeves began making an appearance. During Harry's motivational sessions with Draco, where he would learn to conquer his tendencies, one of the first things put into action was the banning of long sleeves, so Draco would know if Harry gave in, and also for there to be a reminder to Harry of his weakness.

He was right about to interrogate Harry when Harry spoke up.

"Let's go to the zoo tomorrow," Harry blurted out. Draco was confused.

"Where did that come from?" Harry shrugged.

"I just thought it would be nice for us to take a day off and do something together, like when we first started dating..."

"Harry, we have work tomorrow. Sorry, but we do have responsibilities. And it's supposed to snow tomorrow. How about we go on Sunday?" Draco questioned, wary of how Harry would react. He was acting especially odd today.

"No...no, it's okay. I was being foolish. Of course you can't just call off for tomorrow," Harry seemed to explain to himself. Draco didn't notice the hold on Harry's fork tighten. He also wouldn't realize until later that that was the point of no return.

"I'm really worried about Harry," Draco brought up in a conversation with his coworker and friend, Anthony Gray. They were in Draco's study, discussing both work and their personal lives. "I mean, I try to bring up his behavior to him, but he doesn't budge. He's really frustrating me!" Draco tugged his hair as he looked to Anthony for advice.

"Well, I say forget him!" Anthony shouted quietly, banging a fist on the desk in front of him. Draco yelped at the sudden noise before looking at Anthony like he was crazy.

"I can't just do that! I love him so much! You know that perfectly well." Anthony stood up and grabbed the tip of Draco's loosened tie.

"Maybe it's time to love someone else." And Draco was tugged across the desk until Anthony held him in a rough and needy kiss. Over his shock, Draco moved with Anthony. He thought of the kisses that were quite vacant from his relationship with Harry. Draco couldn't even remember that happening. But those thoughts brought forward how much he missed all of the affection, fueling the make-out session with his coworker.

So ensnared in the kiss was Draco that he didn't even know the door opened until something hard his head. "Ow! What the hell was that?" Draco shouted as he pulled away, pulling away his throbbing head. His eyes went from the book on the floor, to his position with Anthony, to a stunned Harry in the doorway. Watery emerald eyes turned away from the room as Harry fled upstairs.

Draco followed immediately.

"Shit! Harry! Please talk to me!" Draco called through their door. Harry swung it open and stuffed an envelope to Draco's chest.

"Maybe you and Anthony can go together!" Harry cried and quickly returned into the room, making sure Draco couldn't enter without express permission. Draco opened the envelope, revealing week long tickets for a Bali vacation.

"C'mon Harry. Please. Let me explain. I'm begging you. You know I only love you." Draco banged on the door, but no response. His head rested against the wood. He stood like that for what felt like hours before heading downstairs. Anthony had enough sense to leave quickly, making it a lucky day for Anthony Gray.

Harry couldn't help the sobs as memories of his time with the Dursley's melded with the loneliness he had felt ever since entering the large Manor. Why did nothing seem to work out for him? His eyes were drawn to the window. Harry stood, transfixed by the swaying curtain, billowing in the wind. He always did love being high up.

Positioning himself on the windowsill, Harry smiled at how small things looked below. The wind blew around his body and he remembered all of the joy he felt while on his broom, even though something was bound to go wrong every time. Harry continued to stare below him, contemplating joining the miniature scenery below.

'Jump, Harry,' he thought to himself, 'You've always loved flying.'

"And I still do," he said aloud as he jumped off of the 2-story windowsill with a peaceful, silent fall.

Draco's mind was brought out of his worrying thoughts by a blur outside of his window. Curious, as nothing should have been in the proximity of the large manor, the blond ventured outside.

Only to run towards a familiar figure spread out unnaturally in the foliage, and let out a heart wrenching scream.

"HARRY!" Draco sobbed as he knelt beside his beloved. A faint movement was detected on Harry's bloody chest. And Harry smiled.

"Don...Don't cry, Draco...I know when I'm not...needed. Good...good riddance, eh?" Harry chuckled as Draco held on to his chilling form.

And as Harry's last breath was let out, Draco was left all alone.


End file.
